Invasion
by waterlit
Summary: A look into the thoughts of those involved in the attack by the level 4 akuma. The invasion of the headquarters happened unexpectedly, but human and akuma emotions are still there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: haha i own nothing at all~

* * *

"Heeheehee!"

Did those words just exit my mouth? I have to admit, I am surprised. But then again, it's not everyday that you are given a new life. And it's not everyday that an akuma is able to talk straightaway after being born. Most level ones are silent for the most part, unless they decide to make some weird, screeching, inhuman noises. But I'm not quite the same. I may look young and sound immature to you, but I'm quite the new, breakthrough prototype that the Earl-sama has been working on for some time.

I'm special, you see.

I was born a level four – there was no need for me to level up through the ranks. Or at least, I have no memory of ever being a level one, two, or three. Of course, I'm looking forward to becoming a level five. But that's not easy. I have to slaughter quite a few people in order to level up. So, it's quite a good thing that I'm here, in the… I think that weird boy with white hair said it was the headquarters. So yes, it's a good thing I'm here. There are plenty of edibles around! There's plenty to share, in fact, if others of my kind come along and want to play. But I don't think they will.

You know, I think they'd be too afraid of me to come. But it doesn't matter. My mission for today doesn't involve any others of my kind. I'm here to destroy the Order! I'm going to make Earl-sama so proud of me.

"Heeheehee."

I just love being able to laugh like that. It scares the living daylight out of these people; all people, in fact. It's really too awesome. Well now, isn't that the Supervisor? And who's that in front of him? It's just a scrawny boy. Fine, well-built boy, if you prefer it so. But he jumps and they jump and everyone worth killing disappears from sight in the blinking of an eye. Technically, I can't blink. But I'm sure you get what I mean.

I follow them to a dark cavern. Wow! There's a weird white woman here. She has tentacles. If I weren't here with a mission to accomplish I'd tear her apart to find out her secrets. Unfortunately the Supervisor is still there. But wait! There's a girl there. She's reaching for some innocence fragment that the ghostly woman is giving her! I must stop her. I wonder if she would mind if I shot her.

Ohhh. Ouch. The tentacles-woman fell. The girl's reaching for the green cube… No I cannot allow her to reach it. I must kill, I must level up. But, why, why are they all thwarting me like this? Don't they want to play? Don't they want their lives? Why are humans so weird?

Her head is soft, a good footrest. Step harder. I want to feel those bones crack and crunch under my beautiful white foot. Step harder.

Ouch.

Someone just whipped me! It's the irritating whitehead from before. Two can play at this game!

But who kicked me? Ohh it's the girl. I'll get her for this, you may be sure. I will personally break her body and bring it back to Earl-sama. Why is the whitehead sticking his sword into me? Is it another game? And – NO! GET IT OUT, IT'S PAINFUL! I'M SO YOUNG I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! MY MISSION! I hate innocence. It doesn't deserve to exist in this world. It hurts me so… Earl-sama, where are you? Come save me, please!

But I am young. I am strong. Good, the sword's out of my body. Now I fly!

I got shot. I got shot by that dashing man over there. He shot me! Why is my body bulging everywhere? More innocence? No, it cannot be. I will fly back to Earl-sama now, and he will make everything right for me. I can reach the gates. But it's closing!

No…

Don't pull me back!

"But Earl-sama, I killed so many people!"

"Earl-sama? Earl-sama?!"

The akuma falls.

* * *

A/N: Here's my rendition of the invasion of the headquarters. So, is it any good? I'm not sure - so please review and tell me what you think! If there's even one person who thinks this should be continued, i'll write more. So far i've only written two chapters for this; one for the akuma and the other for leverrier. If you all think it's good enough then i'll continue heh. So, please review! Thanks :D

(Oh and i have no idea if the level four ever had to level up, so yeahh please do pardon me if i'm wrong!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no of course i don't own anything heh~

* * *

I really do wish I'd never come here. A level four is attacking, and there's not even one decent exorcist here to save the day. Where have all those damned exorcists gone? My life is at stake here. I am an officer of Central; I cannot afford to die here! My wife and my children are waiting for me back home. I have to see them again! Where's Komui, that soft-hearted man? He's too weak to be a supervisor. We need good strong men, like my son, maybe. And where's Link? He's not answering my calls! I need him to report to me about Allen Walker.

"Link! Link! Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Observe Allen Walker. Don't leave him alone if you can help it."

"Yes sir."

"Ohhh, and stay in contact with me."

"Yes sir."

I am going to let Lenalee Lee out. Her brother is too protective; he cannot see that she needs to resynchronise with her innocence to save the Order from total wanton destruction. So I will bring her to Hevlaska myself. It's not always the best thing to do, I admit, but someone must be there to act as the bad guy. It's not like I really enjoy being a sadistic heartless man who sacrifices little children in the name of peace. But some things are just not done, and some things really need to be done. I cannot sit here and wait slowly for death, when i know that there might still be a little hope left.

The Order cannot fail.

I am dragging Lenalee Lee to Hevlaska. Bookman Junior tags along, I don't particularly know why. It's been some time since I last stepped into this room. The last time I came here was when the last experiment was conducted on a non-compatible child who turned into yet another Fallen One... The Order had to do that. I had to force Hevlaska to try to create exorcists. I had no choice. For years the Leverrier family has held to power through various means. We even turn our children over at times, so that we ensure a continuous supply of exorcists.

My sister – my dearest, beloved sister – and my firstborn daughter, they were all sacrificed in the name of this Holy War. It is a holy war, if you stop and think. Evil forces attack the populace at large, and we try to stop them as best we can, in the name of the Lord. Sometimes we don't succeed. But sometimes we do.

I stop. I see a white body, large and shining, fly towards us. The akuma is here. But not all is lost, not yet, anyhow. Lenalee lee has yet to synchronise with her innocence!

"Hevlaska! Do it!"

I watch, suppressing that revulsion that rises in me whenever I watch Hevlaska try to get someone to synchronise with a piece of innocence. I don't like watching the person writhe in pain, nor do I like being the one who invited Death in, but somebody must do it. Lenalee Lee's face is awash with perspiration. Her small mouth scrunches together, as if to block out the screams she longs to release.

The akuma laughs. Turning, I see it shoot. What a fell shot!

Horror envelopes me as I watch Hevlaska fall. Hevlaska, invincible, untouchable, she too falls. I've never seen her in battle before, for she has no need to, but the staunch resolve with which she endures the blow moves me. Some exorcists really have a lot of courage, I must admit, more than most of us at Central. Lenalee Lee crashes to the ground too, her innocence falling too far from her for her to synchronise with it. Ohhh no. Doom's falling.

Was that white cloth? Am I seeing things as I come ever closer to death?

No, that's Allen Walker.

The akuma has gone off to battle him, so I can go watch Lenalee and her innocence now. I can see that ghastly shade of red spilling on the floor. Holy blood, that is. That stark red liquid is the blood of a person blessed by god. Her blood is more holy than mine will ever be. I admit that. But worrying is a waste of time. So I must ask Hevlaska that crucial question.

"Hevlaska? How is it?"

She turns to me, equally dumbfounded. We are both surprised beyond belief when the blood crystallizes into red anklets. The girl flies off.

I can breathe, now. My life is safe as yet.

* * *

I do not understand Allen Walker. He is too enigmatic for me to catch. Why does he still want to fight despite all those horrible injuries? I watched the battle just now, as I hid behind the pillars. He fought, he got injured, and he entered the fight again. And now, after I managed to save him with some difficulty, he wants to throw his life away to save the rest of the people in the Order. I do not understand these exorcists. What is with them? Have they all no sense of self-preservation, at all?

But I have to let him go. Sir Leverrier is still there. He might be killed. As a loyal and good officer of Central, I am duty bound to look after my superior's well-being. Maybe I should let Walker go, and go look for Sir Leverrier myself.

Hey, where did Walker go? Where has he gone? He was just here a few seconds back.

I am all alone now.

I will run after him. But I must be careful of that akuma. It is wicked. I heard its laugh – it is not the quintessential akuma. It is merciless and has the mindset of a child preoccupied with games. I must help Walker. I must save Sir Leverrier.

* * *

A/N: The first part's from Leverrier's pov, and the much shorter second part's from Link's. I probably should have made Link think more, but i seriously have no idea what else to write for him. So yeah, how's this? Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
